Black christmas
by sport21
Summary: it's two days till Christmas and Spidey is dying but he hasn't told the team, how will they take it when they find out? simple Summary Little bro wrote this and asked me to post it for him to sample in case he wants his own profile


**hey everybody I realize this is way out of season but my little bro worked on this story for a while. it's his first fic so I'm begging everyone to keep an open mind because he is creative and I really want him to give fan fic a fair try **

**constructive criticism is understandable just please be nice in how you do it thank you **

When peter came home from school he wasn't expecting this, a twisted, disturbing, god questioning sight. His aunt may and shield agent Phil Coulson making out on the couch like a couple of horny high school students. "Oh what the hell!" He shouted causing the two to jump away from each other. "Peter!" Shrieked his aunt in a mix of shock and embarrassment, "you couldn't have taken that upstairs, I mean come on I sit on that couch, I sleep on that couch". "Peter!" Shouted Phil "please keep your voice down before you alert the neighborhood".

"god I hope shield can burn that memory from my brain" he groaned rubbing his eyes as if they were burned "you and you were awe..." peter groaned "... god there are something's best left behind closed doors".

"Peter that's enough! Phil and I have something to tell you!" his aunt snapped,

I'm listening, I'm not looking but I'm listening he mumbled Phil and i are thinking about spending Christmas together on the tri-carrier",

peter shook his head in disbelief "spending what where?", He asked "no why in there?" Came a voice from behind him. Peter turned to see Ava standing in his doorway, "Ava what are you doing here?"

"heard you screaming from marry Jane's thought I'd come make sure you weren't getting your ass handed to you again" she replied with just a not so subtle hint of sarcasm, "glad to know you care" peter chuckled knowing it would get an amusing reaction from her. but not this time Ava did something very unexpected and so unlike her, she looked over to aunt may with her puppy dog pouted face "Mrs. parker peters picking on me" she said pretending to be upset. "peter be nice to ava" his aunt said.

"oh come on how's that fair?" Peter moaned.

"because I'm a girl" Ava smiled.

"a girl more powerful than any of us on the team" he pointed out.

"and don't you forget it" she giggled, peter was stunned

"did Ava just giggle?" He thought,

"come on let's go eat" she suggested "your buying".

"of course I am" he sighed following Ava out the door. "How's Mexican?" Peter asked.

"mhmmm I'm thinking more Italian" she replied.

"compromise with Chinese" peter suggested

"how is that a compromise?" Ava asked with a playful smile.

"Italian is mostly noodles, Chinese has noodles, Mexican is spidey, Chinese food can be spicy".

Ava smiled "fair enough parker Chinese it is".

They sat in the restaurant watching the snow fall and enjoying each other's company when Ava broke the silence "peter I... I never got to thank you for you know..."

"ava" peter interrupted "you don't have to thank me you would have done the same for me",

"peter you nearly died to save me",

"again ava you would have done the same for me" peters tone was starting to change he really didn't want to revisit that day.

"still thank you" she said peter let a smile slip across his face "you're not weak ava" he told her figuring that's why she was so stuck on the topic "you're strongest person I know and I'm….", peter was quiet for a moment "…I'm counting on you to lead the team when I'm gone".

Ava's eyes widened "you're leaving the team?" She asked "not for a while" he said still looking out at the snow.

ava stayed focused on peter she could tell he was hiding something "how long?" she asked trying to use Peter's unfocused state of mind to learn the truth.

"before Christmas" peter replied without thinking,

"that's not much of an advanced warning!" she complained still fixed on peter.

"tell me about it" he whispered. Before he clued into what he was saying, but he too late Ava caught on, she knew he was lying, he turned to face her but couldn't tell if she was hurt or pissed.

"How about the truth now parker!" She demanded. peter knew if he told her the truth it would devastate her but lying to her again would physically hurt him. She did have a right to know

**(Flash back**) white tiger was stranded in a hospital bed after kraven poisoned her with a mixture of venoms desperate to save her spiderman offered doc Connors a sample of his blood to see if his anti-venom could be used as a cure. turns out it could but with a high price.

"kid you have to be sure…" Conner's was scared for some reason "if it will save her there is no question about it" spidey growled,

"it will kill you parker maybe not know but it will. this will change your genetic structure your mutated genes will over power and kill your human side."

"the longer you stand there doc tiger is dying" spidey held out his arm "just save her and don't worry about me"

Conner's extracted Spiderman's anti-venom from him and injected into tiger... hours passed by the guys all stood worried and watched as tiger stabilized from her cure.

"parker I did a test on your blood after pulling out your anti-venom.. your body is slowing shutting down"

peter stared at both Connors and fury " you're dying parker our best estimates put it around Christmas"

peter sunk back into his chair "so four months and I'm gone what do I do now?"

"choose a successor to lead the team then settle your affairs" said fury.

peter slowly inhaled "….I don't regret my decision" he said "if I got to go… I'm going on my terms" he said with un wavering conviction.

"of course" said fury, "sorry kid" said Connors.

"I'm not" spidey replied looking at tiger he might have been dying but he would go out knowing he saved some body important not just to himself but to others. "don't tell team this" he said ( flashback end)

"ava I'm dying" he whispered.

"cute parker" she laughed, peters face didn't change "you're serious? How… why?" she began to whimper,

"the day kraven poisoned you Connors used my anti-venom to cure you…. but the price was my mutation is slowly killing my body. docs best estimate puts my chances just before Christmas"

"so you're dying because of me!" ava began to tear up this wasn't fair Peter was her closest friend and he kept this hidden from her.

"I chose this to save you ava you have nothing to be guilty over". Peter said trying to sound reassuring,

"Except somebody I care about is dying because they chose to save me!" Ava whimpered she could feel her cheeks start to burn from the repressed tears she was fighting back.

"I don't regret it" said peter calmly.

Ava met his eyes, they were changing color from a deep blue to a greyish tinge "So how much longer do you have?" She was afraid of his answer but she had to know.

"about two weeks" peter replied, and with that Avas damn broke she pulled peter across the table and buried her head in his shoulder

"it's not fair parker!" she bawled into shirt

"I know Ava" he said patting her back "but you had a right to know".

"Why, why do you have be so stupidly noble?" she sobbed,

"Because I couldn't lose you like that" peter replied running his hand through her hair,

"so now I get to lose you!" She sobbed

"Ava I got four months with you and the guys this way, if I hadn't made this choice we'd have lost you that day this was a no contest decision" Peter was determined not to let her feel guilty about his choice.

"No contest for you, what happens when Christmas comes and everyone gets together and you're not there? The one person in this whole city who always makes even the darkest times seem better". Avas voice began to crack as she was fighting back another wave of tears "what about your aunt what will she do when her nephew is gone?"

Peter fell silent he had no idea just how much Ava cared about him and how much he meant to her, "I was kind of hoping Phil would stick around to take care of her" peter joked.

"I'm not laughing" said ava coldly, "it's done" peter replied "there's no point in fighting ava so please can we just enjoy the holidays?" He asked trying to impersonate her puppy dog face which won the prize of her smile. the snow continued to fall and cover the city in a white blanket

"you know the city does look beautiful like this" she said.

"you should see it when the sunrises" peter smiled "it looks a like life inside a snow globe"

ava wrapped her arms around peters as they walked through the white veil of winter. "Where are you leading me parker?" she asked playfully,

"you'll see" peter chuckled was this really happening? He and Ava were playing around like an actual couple it was almost weird and yet he wasn't fighting it he enjoyed this feeling. "How well can you skate tiger?" Peter laughed as they stopped at Maddison's outdoor ice rink,

"are you being funny?" She asked stunned.

"I'm guessing you don't skate a lot" he smiled.

"try ever" Ava replied.

"well look at it this way if you fall you'll still land on your feet right?" Ava swatted peter on the back of the head,

"if I agree to this and not saying I am…." she stated "you got to promise no jokes at my expense!" she sounded very strict about that.

"I get at least two jokes and hot chocolate" peter said holding back a smile,

"how about no jokes and you buy the hot chocolate" ava argued

"or, or…" peter countered "one joke I will buy the drinks but i get a hug if i get you skating on your own before we leave"

ava thought about peters offer for a moment "is he only being this flirtatious because he's dying?" she wondered or was peter acting on his repressed emotions because he was dying or was peter being normal trying to keep her sprites up. "final offer, no jokes, you buy the drinks and snacks… as for the hug if you manage to get me skating without dropping me on the ice maybe you can get one" she finished peter looked at her with a defeated smile,

"maybe you should get a job as a cooperate lawyer ava the way you negotiate" he sighed "but deal" he said dragging her over to the skate rental booth. ava wasn't kidding when she said she couldn't skate it took everything peter had just to help her balance herself "told you this was fun" he laughed. ava glared into his soul "I thought we agreed you couldn't laugh parker!" her tone was actually threatening,

"you said no laughing at your expense though I'm laughing of enjoyment" he argued back "can you blame me?" he asked smiling at her. ava couldn't help but smile for the first time ever she was depended on someone else and she was happy about it then again this was peter parker the one guy she could always depend on,

"easy now ava" he coaxed "that's it slide left now right keep your knees bent" peter began to laugh as he slowly backed away from her "you got it" he cheered watching ava pick up speed towards him

"I got to hand it to you parker you were right this is fun" she laughed then, the look of panic crossed her face as she gained more speed "parker how do I..." she slammed into peter knocking both of them to the ice. "..Stop" she groaned.

"well that's one way" peter groaned trying to catch his breath "…all be it a more painful way for the record though you didn't hit the ice" peter chuckled looking up into Avas eyes,

"you're right" said ava softly "I didn't" she pushed off peters chest. then pulling him up "this was fun parker" they stood silent as they stared deep into each other's eyes loosing themselves in the moment. when Avas communicator went off "white tiger return to base its past curfew" said fury peter looked at the sky it was dark out. they hadn't noticed "time does fly" he said cheerfully.

ava grabbed ahold of peter and wrapped her arms around him and let out a soft purr "this was fun parker" she said "thank you".

"we'll have to do this again" he replied smiling ear to ear with his face almost glowing red.

peter decided to take his scenic route of the city roof tops home he was swinging and flying his way home as he landed on a building to go for another run his chest exploded with pain that shot through his body dropping him to his knees his breathing got shallow to the point where he was fighting to breath his vision went blurry he couldn't see straight falling on his hands he felt his energy deplete he dropped into the snow and was surrounded by darkness.

"Parker, parker are you in there!"

Peters eyes barley opened he had no strength what so ever in him "Coulson?" He moaned.

"I'll try not to take offence to that kid" said the voice his vision began to clear "tony" he choked

"yeah" tony replied "what happened kid?",

"my mutation is killing me" peter replied weakly.

"I noticed judging by that clock one your arm shields giving you a time table" he stated.

"yea two days" said peter try 8 hours kid"

"what!" Peter tried to yell but he couldn't find the strength,

"easy kid I can cook up a cure in a matter of hours had I known before this. stay here rest up I'll get work" tony said leaving the room... peter lied in his bed watching TV when j Johanna Jameson came on TV and ruined his night.

"as I've always said folks spiderman is no friend of the people here is your proof green goblin is destroying our city and the so called super hero has abandoned us and his sidekicks to deal with him!"

peter watched in anger and horror as goblin threw nova through a water tower, his eyes found his viral clock that tony had updated he had 4 hours left more than enough time to take goblin if he was at full power. He slowly got out of bed grabbed his mask and staggered to a window "hang on guys I'm coming" he said aloud trying to keep himself awake.

goblin was desolating the young heroes nova had been put down hard and was barely able keep moving powerman was trapped beneath a water tower iron fist was out cold, only tiger was standing relentlessly assaulting goblin who merely laughed "sorry kitten but your claws aren't yet sharp enough to hurt me but I can hurt you!" he laughed, slamming tiger down drawing a weapon from his glider. tigers eyes widened in fear, "a thermal pulse cannon capable of melting flesh in minutes" goblin snickered.

"where are you web head?" nova grunted standing up, "hey ugly!" he shouted goblin raised his blaster at nova "you first bucketed head" he laughed the weapon began charging as everyone froze in fear this looked like then end for them.

"spidey express coming through!", spiderman yelled slamming his feet in to goblins chest at full swing. "spidey!" Shouted nova "what kept you?"

"Traffic" spiderman replied trying with all his might to conceal his weakening state.

"spidey?" gasped tiger in a hushed tone she had caught his scent but it was different from earlier today.

"come on goblin" spiderman taunted beckoning goblin to attack him goblin smiled,

"nice of you to join us wall crawler" as he took his combat stance as spiderman took his nova noticed the web head was fighting with himself to stand upright was web head injured before he got here. "nova!" He yelled "check on the others!"

spiderman was able to dodge most of goblins strikes but he could feel what little strength he had quickly leave his body he struck goblins sternum dropping him to his knees as he went to throw another strike his chest began pounding from the inside he wanted to throw up, he could himself getting warm under his suit his heart pounded throughout his body. he went dizzy and lost his balance he watched as goblin made his way over

"looks like the little spider is sick" he sneered, when a blue beam blasted goblin across the roof out cold "I thought I told you to stay put" ironman had come "hang on kid" he said pulling a syringe from a compartment on his suit.

spiderman took the syringe rolling up his sleeves to reveal his veins turned black from poisoned then he looked at goblin "I promised your son id bring you back to him" spiderman grunted as he pulled himself over to goblin, "kid wait what are doing?" ironman panicked as spidery thrusted his antidote into goblins neck no kid ! Ironman shouted as goblin returned to Norman Osborne.

Shield arrived to contain the scene "what's going on stark!" Fury demanded, "your lab boys are off their game nick the kids going to die!" tony snapped.

"wait what?" Gasped nova, "he used the only cure on Osborne"

a shield team contained the young heroes' "parker!" fury called, peter removed his mask he looked awful, he had black veins stretching across his face, and his eyes were sunken into his head. he then turned to his watch, "nick you mind if I skip debrief?" he asked, fury nodded knowing why peter was leaving as he swung away.

"what's going on!" demanded nova,

" tiger go with spiderman" fury demanded as he turned back to the group, "parkers dying" he said "he has been the past four months"

"not true!" said Luke looking at fury like he hoping for him to April fools

"where's he going?" asked tiger.

"where would you go if you had half an hour left to live?" said fury. ava thought back to the ice rink " _you_ _should see it when the sun rises it's like life inside a snow globe_" and she took off running.

Peter sat on the top off the statue of liberty looking at the city as he waited for the sun to rise behind him.

"peter?" called ava.

"hey tiger" he smiled looking over to her.

"you had a cure and you wasted on Norman….why?" she asked.

"I promised harry I'd bring his dad back to him" peter replied, his smile still sitting on his lips.

"you know that was selfish right!" her voice was weak but peter could sense the anger in her

"how?" He asked/

"you chose your way instead of the right way".

peter still smiled "I brought Norman back to his son, rid the world of the green goblin how was that not the right thing?"

Ava went quiet. "Ava please let's not fight he begged can we just sit here and watch the sun come up?", reluctantly ava sat down next to peter who put his arm around her ava began to feel her eyes burn from the tears "oh I forgot" said peter digging in his pocket bringing out a small bracelet with a glass case contain a living blue and red spider.

"merry Christmas" he said ava looked at the spider

"is that the spider?" she asked. peter leaned his head back "keep it safe will you?",

she flung her arms around him unaware she broke the glass case on his shoulder "it's not fair you said we had two days still" she sobbed.

"shields been wrong before" he chuckled ava wasn't laughing as the sun rose over the city. The warm light touching her skin and the white blanket was glowing.

"you were right" she sighed "…..like a snow globe" she turned to peter "any regrets?" She asked.

"ouch!" said peter slapping a hand to his neck then back to Ava his eyes clouding over "one" he said kissing Ava's cheek then closing his eyes, Peter had died in his the most perfect way he wanted, with a beautiful girl and a story book sight of the city.

"merry Christmas peter" she cried looking at the sleeping hero, ironman came to the roof.

"You ok tiger?" he asked, "no" ava replied sorely,

"I'll take him if you want some alone time" tony offered "thanks mr. stark" said ava leaping off the statue. tony turned back to peter to see a dead spider on his shoulder "Jarvis rhythmic analysis" he commanded as his scanner scanned peters body "sir there is a faint pulse" said the computer... 2 days later Christmas morning

Everyone awoke on the tri carrier to a table of Sam's famous Sam cakes and Santa fury.

"merry Christmas" he said "I'd like to propose a toast to our friends and family and to our friendly neighborhood spiderman"

everyone raised their glass and drank "that was touching fury" said a voice from the roof.

"what the hell?" Gasped fury looking up for the source of the voice "did anyone else hear that?" he asked, "no!" they all replied.

Avas phone went off as her hand jumped to her phone she glimpsed at the text "_meet me in the hall_" ava stepped out right under the mistletoe. "this has to be Sam's idea" she thought

"you look better in green than you did black" said a voice above her. ava jumped back to see peter hanging from his yo-yo position.

"you can't be here!" she said, "I was with you when you died we buried you"

peter pulled ava in for a hug which she fought off causing him to raise his hands in surrender "guess it's too soon to ask for another skating lesson" he laughed.

ava didn't laugh instead she slammed him against the wall "who are you!" She demanded.

"Ava you know me" he choked "you saved me".

Ava inhaled angrily but caught something familiar peters scent even chameleon wasn't good enough to duplicate his scent exactly "p...peter?" She asked releasing her grip on him,

"the one and only" he laughed.

"how? I was with you when you died" she began, but peter placed a finger on her lips.

"you smashed the bracelet with the spider in it setting it free to bite me again" ava still looked confused "when the spider bit me it restored the anti-venom gene to my body tony took the two days to let my body heal and eventually well here I am ….merry Christmas ava" he smiled.

Avas eyes lit up a bright emerald green from her tiger amulet "oh boy this is going to hurt" peter thought bracing himself for severe pain when ava tackled him to the floor.

"parker were under the mistletoe" she said purring softly.

"you're right we are" he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"but after you can take me skating" she said.

"kind of killing the moment ava" he chipped in.

"then shut up and kiss me parker" she laughed as peter kissed her she felt a warm embracing feeling spread through her body like fire melting ice "should I go in there now" he asked as they broke apart.


End file.
